


shadows and light

by shipperjunkie



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperjunkie/pseuds/shipperjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon and Elena meet up outside a club.  Prompt fill for the LJ TVD Smutathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shadows and light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by upupa_epops: Damon/Elena, dark alley sex

When she got back to their table, leaving Bonnie and Caroline to their own devices on the crowded dance floor, there was a shot glass full of whiskey holding down a folded napkin on the seat of her chair. Instantly wary, Elena glanced around the crowded club but spotted no one she knew.

Picking up the glass, she opened the napkin and read the message scrawled across it in unfamiliar, dated handwriting. “I have an urgent matter that requires your personal and immediate attention. Come outside so we can properly address this dire situation?”

There was no signature, but she figured the whiskey should have been her first clue. Who else would leave her such a note? He may as well have written ‘let’s fuck, y/y? xoxo Damon’ beside a helpful stick-figure illustration.

Elena shook her head, exasperated, annoyed and a little amused. She tossed the shot back, the burn of the liquor spreading through her chest as anticipation skittered up her spine. As she wound her way through the throng of people, Elena slid her phone out of her back pocket and fired off a text to Caroline to let her know she was stepping outside for some air.

Compulsion got her past the bouncer near the hallway leading to the side exit, and a moment later she was outside, the cool night air refreshing on her skin. There was an overflowing Dumpster against the wall across the way, the alley’s only light shining dimly above it, and Elena glanced around as the door shut behind her.

The left lead toward the sidewalk and the street, people milling past in pairs and groups as they came and left the club’s front entrance. She looked to the right, toward the darkened, closed-off end of the alley, fully expecting to find him waiting there amongst the shadows like the melodramatic creature of the night he was. 

He didn’t disappoint. 

There was a blonde walking away from him on shakey legs, holding a hand to her neck, her eyes vague, dazed. “What am I doing out here?” the woman mumbled under her breath as she headed for the door.

It was a valid question, one Elena thought she should be asking herself. What the hell am I doing out here? All he has to do is leave a note and I’ll come running? Apparently, the answer to that question was yes.

If she wasn’t a vampire, she probably wouldn’t have been able to see him leaning against the brick wall. Dressed in his usual black, he blended with the darkness, his pale skin and those eyes set off spectacularly by the low light. Dark and sexy, every inch of him exuded danger, and she knew the smart thing to do would be to turn around and follow his victim back inside.

As she approached, the clatter of her heels echoing off the walls, he gave her a lazy once-over, his gaze lingering on the skin-tight pants she’d poured herself into earlier at Bonnie’s house. Judging by the slight widening of his eyes, he also seemed to appreciate the effect of a push-up bra paired with the low-cut, slinky blue tank top she’d borrowed from Caroline.

Elena didn’t bother asking why he was there, why he’d followed her and her friends two towns over, because he’d only make some jackass comment and she wouldn’t believe him, anyway. She suspected he followed her everywhere these days, hovering just on the periphery of her enhanced senses, close enough to watch her but too far away for her to catch him at it. It was incredibly frustrating, downright maddening even, for many reasons. 

Hairs would rise on the back of her neck whenever she became aware of being observed at odd moments as she went about her daily life. In a strange way, it was almost comforting, the way he stalked her, one of the few constants of her ever-changing life. Elena knew she had a problem when she realized her day wasn’t truly complete without feeling the weight of his gaze settling over her at least once.

She didn’t know if he was doing it because things with Stefan hadn’t worked out and he figured someone needed to keep an eye on her, or if he was doing it because he couldn’t stay away from her no matter how many times she explained why she was done with the both of them. It was possible he did it because he wanted her attention, craved it, needed her to remember him and them and how things would never really be done between them. 

Whatever the reason, it seemed she couldn’t keep her distance, either, and her resolve to tell him off crumbled further with every step.

Damon pushed himself off the wall and opened his mouth to speak, to say something like he always had to say something, and she noted the blood coating his lower lip. Darting in close, catching him off guard, she licked it away and then her hands were in his hair and her tongue was in his mouth and he grunted as his back slammed against the unyielding brick behind him.

She nudged a leg between his thighs, pressing him to the wall with her new unnatural strength, fully aware he could break her hold on him at any moment and absolutely certain he wouldn’t even try.

His hands were on her hips and then her ass, gripping reflexively as their kiss continued and deepened, as she thoroughly explored his mouth. She tasted whiskey and blood and Damon and it was such a heady combination it made her slightly dizzy, sheer lust ripping right through her, and the only coherent thought she could form was that she wanted to lick every inch of skin he had to offer.

“Elena, what are you –“ he said, when he could, when she gave him a moment to breathe.

Elena kissed the side of his neck and pressed a finger to his lips, willing him to just shut up for once in his life. He only seemed to understand when her hands slid down his chest and she began to fumble with his belt buckle, and then his concern and surprise were all but forgotten and he was fully on board with her plan.

They worked together to get his pants undone just enough for Elena to reach in and free him, wrapping her hand around his cock and giving him a strong stroke and then another, his knees buckling the slightest bit. Vowing to get an even stronger reaction from him before she was done, she sank down into a crouch, balancing on her heeled boots before him.

“This is going to be fast and sloppy,” she warned, giving the broad head a lick with the flat of her tongue. “I need to get back inside soon or Bonnie’ll cast a location spell on me.”

“I don’t fucking care, just, _God_ , Elena, _suck_ –“

She did, taking him as far as she could then drawing back, cheeks hollowing, up and down, again and again, her tongue rubbing the underside of his cock. She stroked what she couldn’t reach with one hand while she steadied herself with one hand flat against the wall beside his thigh. His own hands were restless, touching her shoulders, her face, threading through her hair to hold her head.

She remembered she was a vampire who didn’t necessarily require breath when his hips bucked restlessly and he thrust into her mouth, touching the back of her throat. Elena swallowed convulsively and leaned in, taking him deeper, and she felt his hands grip the back of her head as he gasped like a fish out of water far above her.

There were people singing drunkenly as they passed the mouth of the alleyway while she sucked him off against the grimy brick wall, and Elena had never felt filthier in her life. But another part of her, a larger part of her, knew this wasn’t just a back-alley blowjob for either one of them; this was Elena giving in and acknowledging what she wanted to forget most days – that they were not and would never be done with each other.

The only warning he gave her before he came was a tug on her hair that she ignored. Damon spilled himself down her throat and she took it, swallowing, continuing to lick at him as he softened. His hands were gentler then, smoothing her hair back over and over, and she looked up as he slipped from between her lips. His eyes, those amazing eyes, searched her face and she didn’t know what he found there but his sudden smile was a beautiful thing to behold. 

Elena tucked him back into his pants and refastened his buckle, then rose to her feet, discretely wiping at the corner of her mouth with the pad of her thumb. “I have to go,” she said. “I won’t be home for several hours, but maybe you could come by later.”

Damon regained a bit of his composure, enough to turn his smile into something more like a smirk. He couldn’t seem to stop touching her, fingertips grazing her bare arms, tickling at the bend of her elbows. “Do you have a dire situation of your own, Elena?”

“ _Yes._ But unfortunately, once these pants come off it takes about three people to get me back into them,” she said, leaning close to kiss him briefly as her phone’s beep notified her of an incoming text message. “That’ll be Caroline. Later tonight?”

“Tonight,” he agreed, letting go of her with obvious reluctance.

She turned to head back toward the side entrance, her head buzzing but her heart quiet for once. She walked away on steady legs, aware that he was watching her. Like always.


End file.
